bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Kujō Shiramori
Kujō Shiramori '(白森 九条, ''Shinamori Kujō) is the main protagonist in the fanon series of BLEACH, "Bleach: The New Generation of Blades". His father was once a powerful Shinigami and his mother a Human. Kujō decided to spend his summer holidays with his cousin, Makoto Kinoshita. He took with them three books from his collection to spend time. During his stay, he started having nightmares, which he later discovered to be connected with the books. During one of them, he made a connection with the books and, as he talked to them, he unleashed his Fullbring power. He taked to Makoto, that told him that one of his teachers had a strange aura and feeling to him. He visited his teacher, Kobayashi Muruyama, that decided to train his Fullbring. He later joins forces with the Gotei 13, that were refugees in the Human World. Appearance Kujō is a young teenager that frequents Tokyo's Ginza High School. He is a lean and well-built young man. He has light brown hair and light turquoise eyes. He wears a dark blue jacket, with an upturned collar and baby blue outlines. Underneath, he wears a white shirt with a blue tie and dark blue pants. During his summer holidays, he was seen, most of the time, with a white t-shirt and shorts. He is also seen wearing the school uniform sometimes. Personality Kujō is the type of guy that always gets in trouble for his punk attitude, irrational behaviour and not thinking twice. In school, he was portrayed as a lazy person, who almost constantly fell asleep during classes. He is stubborn, short-tempered, strong-willed and impulsive and mostly attempts to maintain a detached and "cool" image. Even though his punk attitude and short-tempered demeanour state the opposite, Kujō Shiramori is an extremely cult person, with vast knowledge over most things in the world. This is due to the fact that he spent most of his free time reading his father's book collection. He has a great relationship with his cousin, and the bond grew stronger as he spent his holidays in his house. They both trained together in order to master their Fullbring and fought most of the time alongside, strengthening their bond. History When Kujō was only 6 years old, his father, who was once a powerful Shinigami, passed away from colon cancer. His father told him that the most important thing in life was "to have knowledge and to never give up from learning even more". He also gave him a verbal password: "The sun sets under the sea." (太陽が海下設定します, Taiyō ga umi-ka settei shimasu) that would unlock his library, in order for Kujō to access it. Throughout the time, Kujō dedicated his life to learn the content inside his father's study. He gained a special connection to the books, considering them the most important thing on his life. Powers and Abilities '''Spiritual Power: As a Fullbringer and a spiritually aware individual, Kujō has a relevant amount of spiritual power. While it is unknown its amount, he is able to sense Hollows, Arrancars and Shinigami with relative ease and at great distances. His reiatsu was compared to that of a Captain. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: As his Fullbring manifests itself as a sword, Kujō's use of a katana ''made him a very good and proficient user of a sword. He can easily hit an Espada with his sword. He is capable of using his speed for flawless precision and to inflict lethal attacks without much effort. For someone that has started using his latent powers, Kujō is a very fast learner in most types of fighting. '''Enhanced Speed and Reflexes': He has repeatedly shown himself to be a very agile fighter. Even without knowing Flash Steps, Kujō has demonstrated great reflexes in battle, able to quickly dodge a strike with no wasted effort and he can instantly counterattack right after. Fullbring Unlike most Fullbringers, Kujō's mother was never hit by a Hollow during her pregnancy, similarly to Masaki Kurosaki, Ichigo Kurosaki's mother. What happened is, like Ichigo's training, his affection to his father's legacy (his library) created a strong bond with his "will of learning", turning it into spiritual power. Kujō's Fullbring ability is that of manipulating the world around him by absorbing its natural essence. He channels and manipulates energy or matter in the surrounding environment. He gains the ability to channel this enemy to him and release it as powerful energy waves.. As if to counteract this, it puts a tremendous strain on Kujō's body, proportional to the power of their ability. His Fullbring is influenced by his will of learning and uncovering the misteries of life. There is also a big downsize on this ability; the darker his motives (the desire to kill, to avenge someone), the less controlled the power is. Also, even though his Fullbring has tremendous power, he hasn't mastered it, nor others blieve he ever will, as it is very powerful. To the contrary of other Fullbrings, Kujō's power has a command, which is actually the password to the library. Its release command is "The sun sets under the sea." (太陽が海下設定します, Taiyō ga umi-ka settei shimasu). After he releases it, he gains a white armor, with a futuristic look to it, that covers his chest, arms, shoulders and feet. Underneath this, he wears a completely blue bodysuit. On parts of the armor, there are some blue details that glow a blue light. He likes to call his suit Blue Phoenix (ブルーフェニックス, Burū Fenikkusu). He also gains an energy sword, with a solid white handle that releases an energy blade, with flowing energy similar to blue fire. It is considerably strong, as it was able to crack Kaguro's Raiun. *'Energy Blasts': During his release, Kujō's sword is able to fire blue energy waves capable of damaging rather resistant opponents. They revealed to have a big destructive power, being capable of breaking an entire wall in a single hit. Its power can be compared to Getsuga Tenshō's. :*'Shōrenge Hōō '(青蓮華鳳凰, Blue Lotus Phoenix): Shōrenge Hōō is a powerful technique with great force, capable of causing large-scale damage and destruction. On his energy blade, Kujō charges a great amount of spiritual power that then releases in a sword's swing. It releases a blue fire-like blast that was able of destroying entire structures within Jardines del Infierno, which are made of strong metal. Trivia *This character, Kujō Shiramori, is heavily inspired on his creator's life.